


【旧剑贝】鹿茸上色

by TownndRicochet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TownndRicochet/pseuds/TownndRicochet
Summary: *是千廿劳斯的梗*年上，背景基本上是千廿劳斯那个私设的时代，然后我加了点私设大概是他俩之前就亲过*标题真的取不出来所以……乱敲键盘随机挑的（蔫*咕了这么久非常抱歉（把头埋进翅膀里
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 3





	【旧剑贝】鹿茸上色

夜已至深，亚瑟将手上最后一卷文书放回，终于松动了些许，分神给外界——于是他很少有地愣了一下。  
风声急促，俨然是场暴风雪，已经过了不知多久，贝狄威尔却依然守在回廊里。

亚瑟赶到回廊时只穿了单衣，横抱起人的同时裹挟了满怀的风雪，他叫了贝狄威尔几声，怀里人眼皮颤了颤却没睁开。  
——贝狄威尔能照顾好除了自己之外的所有人。

书房门被亚瑟一手不轻不重地合上，落了锁。他拿贝狄威尔一点办法都没有，脸上没什么表情，手却没控制力度，替他摘掉盔甲和外衣的时候大约是捏疼了人，贝狄威尔发出很小声的忍痛的声音。他还是没能清醒，本能畏寒又趋暖，闭着眼睛下意识往亚瑟身上靠。

亚瑟不太熟练地解开他的编发，用毛巾擦他的头发。去掉盔甲的贝狄威尔比他想象中还要轻，贴在怀里的重量轻得近乎柔软，手肘没有防备地弯折在亚瑟胸口，像一只皮毛濡湿的鹿。  
于是亚瑟无可奈何的生气就消散了，心软来得比他预计要快。

书房里简置的床有些小，但也够容下两个人。贝狄威尔被安置到被褥里面，亚瑟解开了自己的上衣，不过没动贝狄威尔的。被子把两个人裹起来，温热的体温渗透到贝狄威尔的皮肤里。亚瑟从后面搂着他的动作很单纯，双手交握在贝狄威尔的胸口前，像是把很珍爱、很脆弱的什么小动物顺到怀里，不含别的意思。

须臾他感到怀里的人动了动，而后一僵。  
亚瑟简短地问：“醒了吗？”  
而后手上移到脖颈，试探他的体温——贝狄威尔没有抗拒，却在他怀里无措地辗转，“王，属下不肖，这种事怎么能让您……唔……”  
亚瑟很没办法地把他的脸捏住了，“怎么才能让贝蒂不说这样的话。”

于是贝狄威尔暂时安静下来。室内烛火半明半寐，亚瑟并没有松开环着他的手。  
贝狄威尔昏睡的时候没什么，但是当他醒来，神情柔和得像在春日里被鹿舔舐的溪水，像这样望着亚瑟的时候，人的绮念很难不滋生。

亚瑟也低垂着眼睛看着他。那双眼睛会在晴天下，在城墙边的宣言里流光溢彩，而此时在暗而静的一方小空间里，它们则流露着就算是贝狄威尔都不会错认的、血肉丰满的喜欢。

贝狄威尔仰着头承受亚瑟温暖的吻。他的唇舌有细腻饱满的纹路，贴合和搅动的动作并不快，大约是为了照顾到贝狄威尔的反应。这种舒适的吻法很快让贝狄威尔手脚酸软，他昏聩地搂着对方的脖子，任由对方的吻一路下移，直到亚瑟从他肩窝里抬起头，声音放松了些说：“应该是不冷了，贝蒂现在还有点烫。”

确实是烫的，亚瑟没有遮掩自己的情欲，翻身撑在贝狄威尔上方，硬着的地方碰到他腿上，弄得贝狄威尔有些不好意思，愈发安静地躺着。亚瑟又将对方合拢的里衣拉开一些，在接吻的空隙里抚摸得很轻，任贝狄威尔喘息着，皮肤蘸着一团湿光，在情和热意里泅渡。

这时候的贝狄威尔有种甜味的气质，亚瑟想，明明晚饭时间很晚，不多久前才吃过的，食欲却倏地涌了上来。

白袜被悉数剥到脚掌中央，亚瑟怕他再冷着，把人剥干净了却又罩上被子。贝狄威尔翻来覆去随他摆弄，被他一手按住，就顺着力道很乖地跪在了床沿上，大腿分在身体两侧挤压折叠，坐成柔软雪白的一团。  
只是当手指伸进穴口时他战栗了一下。装着兽类油脂的盒子，大概是梅莉弄回来香薰的，在亚瑟筋骨分明的手里显得小巧。油脂盒盖子在桌上滚了几圈，亚瑟让贝狄威尔把头靠到自己肩上，一开始贝狄威尔有些僵硬地照做，后来就无暇多想。指腹揉得他难耐，不知被碰到了什么地方，贝狄威尔绷紧了腿根，里面的软肉咬合得一抽一抽，将油脂温热和碾磨成了液体，穴口委屈巴巴地抽吸着，像是不明白为什么要被这样对待。

亚瑟侧过脸看了看他的反应。明明身体抖得厉害，好像一团生面被注入注心那样，被亚瑟施加给他的欲念灌满，嘴上却一直没发音，只有轻微的吞咽和呼吸声，听着生涩极了，却也可爱。

贝狄威尔在他手心里睁开眼睛，湿淋淋又茫然的样子看上去更小了。亚瑟看了他片刻，不怎么温柔地拽他起来，面对面按到自己腿上。  
烛火不知何时灭了，黑暗放大了人的感官。贝狄威尔的腰臀处有两个腰窝，有着骨血丰盈的手感，亚瑟把手心揉在上面游移，强压下刚才的冲动，到底是没舍得直接掰开人闯进去。

贝狄威尔顺着亚瑟的意思，分开腿自己往下坐。亚瑟本意是想让他自己适应，但是贝狄威尔却并没有试探着动的意思，向后伸手摸了几下，把顶端贴到穴口上，睁着眼睛一下就坐到了底。  
亚瑟提前感觉他力道用得不对，瞳孔一缩，想制止他但是没来得及。  
这一下是真疼得狠了，贝狄威尔呜咽一声，眼泪迅速覆盖住虹膜，强撑住身体又上下动了动，被亚瑟立刻牢牢托住了大腿。  
“换我来吧，”亚瑟皱眉抬头看他，顿了顿，“你别这样，不是要你疼。”  
贝狄威尔想说“我没关系的，王”，但是看到亚瑟仿佛疼痛在自己身上的神色，终于是很识时务地没有说出口。

亚瑟托着他的腿缓慢地往下放，手臂很稳，贝狄威尔甚至不用跪起来自己受力。疼虽然还是疼，但是来得比贝狄威尔自己坐得缓和许多，酸胀多于刺痛，像在雪地跋涉过久后，休息于床铺时腿脚反上来的酸痛，带着很实际的热度，烫得他眼眶泛红。他的嗓音本来就又软又有些哑，带着哭腔喘气的时候，让人沉溺的意味更甚，亚瑟没太控制地用力掐着他的腿，用嘴去堵他的声音。

润滑的油和分泌的清液滴落下来，出入的声响变得暧昧，贝狄威尔的里面放软了一些，迎来送往地裹住进入他的东西，好像很讨好似地又吸又卷。亚瑟看了他一会儿，没说什么，握着他腿的手松开了，放到他的腰侧，把他往下按。这个动作进得很深，贝狄威尔几乎可以感受到亚瑟进来的形状，然后又被亚瑟握着腰晃了晃。

于是贝狄威尔里面近乎是被翻搅起来，他被搅得软弱下去，身体战栗着，后穴一阵阵抽绞，手臂不由自主缠到亚瑟的脖子上。亚瑟用拇指贴着他的脸碰了几下，叫他抬起头来，看见眼睛里全是泪水，好像在温水里浸养的一丸水银。他并不知道他王叫他抬头做什么，只好泪眼朦胧地眨着，很茫然地流水，让亚瑟此时此刻忽然失去了想帮他擦眼泪的欲望。

亚瑟问他“是不是不疼了”，贝狄威尔点点头。确实是不疼，但他觉得此时哭着点头好像没什么说服力，于是在这时提出可以自己来动，亚瑟没阻止他。贝狄威尔小心地撑在亚瑟下腹部，腿根蹭在他的髋骨。常年遮盖在甲下的皮肤滑而薄，亚瑟的手没受到什么阻力，就顺风顺水从他的脊背滑落到腹股。  
贝狄威尔身上并没有任何耽于享乐的气质，却在这种时候显得沉迷沦陷，他动作不熟练极了，亚瑟却觉得这样的不熟练并不是不可爱。贝狄威尔塌着腰动了一会儿，磨得自己越来越酸软，明明没有什么技巧，却弄得亚瑟每次都碰到自己最敏感的地方。

就好像贝狄威尔对亚瑟的欲望，并不比亚瑟对贝狄威尔的来得少。即使它们一如既往地被毫不僭越的忠心掩盖。  
亚瑟任由怀里的人湿漉漉地折腾了一阵，又失去力气地把自己弄晕过去。

于是亚瑟今晚第二次把人接到了怀里。昏睡过去的人晾着一身皮肉，有和他外表并不符合的，奢华的触感。这种触感真实而安稳，因此亚瑟的心情也比从雪里接人回来要稳定许多，也不在意贝狄威尔有没有听到，抱着人往上托了托，看着他开口。

“雨都不会躲，连雪也不会。”

又沉默着看了对方一会儿。贝狄威尔汗湿的额发没有平时蓬，它们低低地触在他的额头上。  
……

亚瑟像是很没办法地低声说：“下次要守着可以，但不要挨冻了。”

————————————

有空细化，我这中式写作，写这对真的可怕，到底怎么改啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嚎叫  
这几年写渣苏攻写多了，写旧剑贝唯恐写嗨了变味，写得瑟瑟发抖

lof评论区可点梗私聊可约稿，点梗可有细节，看着顺眼就会写，不过时间不太确定。约稿千字35RMB，文风就这样，几个主号发的文可参考。

fgo杂食进群673885029玩，各种冷cp拉郎都有x


End file.
